Sick Angel
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: Kuki is really sick, she's coughing, throwing up, and has a high temperture. is there more to then a simple cough?
1. Retreat

**Chapter 1 Retreat**

**Here is the winner of the contest! (actually it was a tie again, so I picked!) hope you enjoy**

It was a sunny day in Cleveland with sector V in their tree house, but  
it was a little to hot for them... Everyone was exhausted from the  
heat, everyone was gathered by the fan and a/c as close as possible  
wear shorts and a strapless shirt, and the guy just didn't wear a shirt

"it's sooooo hot!" complained Wally

"what's else is new..." mumbled Nigel

Kuki had a idea "I don't see why we're here, Wally has a pool!"  
everyone slapped themselves on their fore heads at the same time  
feeling like idiots and they could've done that for hours before

Everyone ran to wally's as fast as they could forgetting about bathing  
suits (don't worry Wally can swim) and had a good time. They did Marco  
polo, diving contests, and cannon balls contests which kuki won all  
except the cannon ball... Hoagie won that

The sun was going down and Wally didn't have lights in his pool and  
because his mom they were forced to get out. They decided to go on the  
top of the hill by Abby's and watch the sunset

They all sat down, kuki wad collecting Dandelions so once the sun went  
down she would make her wish. Abby noticed her gathering dandelions  
"hey girl, what are you doing?"

"seconds before the sun goes down you make a wish then you blow the  
dandelions once the sun goes down, then it'll come true!" kuki smiled  
wide hoping that her wish will come true

Hoagie snickered on how ridiculous that sounded and Wally rolled his  
eyes, Abby patted her back. Kuki tried to get up but feel back down  
suddenly light headed, Nigel ran to her "you alright?" and helped her up

"ya... It must be my fever" she put her hand over her forehead and  
felt warm, she slowly sat down and hung her feet over the edge and  
smiled at how much cooler it got and it felt good

"guys the suns going down!" pointed out kuki to the sun "make a wish!"

"that's for dumb girls..." Wally said

Kuki growled at him "unless your into that sort of stuff, heh  
heh..." he tried to defend himself

Kuki closed her eyes hard and wished "I wish Wally spent more time  
with me" she said in her head, once she opened them she blew the  
dandelions as the sun went down

Everyone got up and Wally shouted "borrrriiiiinng!"

"shut up fool, you wouldn't see beauty even if it got all up in your  
face" said Abby, she liked the sunset

"whatever..." said Wally

Everyone walked back to the tree house until hoagie spoke up "what did  
you wish for kuki?"

"I can't tell you silly, or else it won't come true!" she smiled

"it's not like it's going to happen. People wish anytime they get the  
chance. Look at me, I'm a dumb 5 year old who makes a wish on birthday  
cancels blowing out! Or a little girly wishing on a shooting star!  
Bleh! It's stupid!" Wally mimicked

Kuki was ready to cry, she did all those things. She wished on a  
shooting star, birthday candles, and now this. _"he must think I'm  
lame" _she thought sadly

Hoagie nudged Wally to be quiet "ow! What! I'm just saying you have  
to be a whacko to do that!" Wally went on and on

Kuki sniffled, and wiped the tears from he eyes. Nigel slapped his  
arm and pointed to kuki and Wally looked at what they were pointing to  
crying kuki. Wally felt a surge of guilt and said "oh ummm..." they  
entered the tree house

"kuki... I... Oh this is not good..." he mumbled

She turned around with tears on her cheeks and coming out of her eyes  
"it's okay! I'm just s whacko, don't mind me!" she laughed and ran  
off, but stopped in the middle and felt faint and stepped back

"it's just my fever" she reassured Abby that came to her side and  
walked off and just feel on the bed, she was tired the whole day.  
She's been very tired recently

"dude, your a idiot" said hoagie

Wally yelled "thanks! Way to make me feel worse!" he kicked the floor  
and walked off

Kuki woke up the next day in sweat, she didn't have a nightmare nor  
was hot, she was actually the opposite. She sat down at the table  
where everyone was waiting

"it's about time!" said Nigel "we have a mission!" he tapped his watch  
which read 1 pm

She yawned still feeling tired, she wasn't very hungry so she skipped  
breakfast and arrived a little late but not to much. "we have a  
mission with the crazy cat lady- blah blah..." then kuki stopped  
listening and fell asleep

Nigel finally noticed she was asleep once kuki snored once, he blasted  
the speakers and yelled "get up!" kuki screamed and yelled "rainbow  
monkeys-Wally-wha?" she wiped the drool from her mouth

Wally blushed, "hey kuki, why did you say my name?"

"because she has a huge crush on you!" said hoagie like he was a idiot  
**(cough cough)**

"no silly! I dreamed Wally loved rainbow monkeys and we were all  
having a tea party yay!" she shouted wailing her arms

His blush dimmed down but was disappointed, hoagie chimed in "but you  
did dream about him"

"ya but-" hoagie pointed a accusing finger at her "see! I knew it!"

Nigel butted in with the mic saying "back to business, as I was  
saying- blah blah" kuki covered her eyes and fell asleep again

She woke up and noticed Abby nudged her, apparently the meeting was  
over and they were ready to leave. So she got up and ran out, while on  
the cool bus kuki asked Abby "what's going on?"

"crazy cat lady is getting rid of dogs so little kids can just have  
cats to cuddle" Abby couldn't believe how stupid this mission was

"oh..." kuki went to her area again

Once they went to the cat ladys house they did their battle and kuki  
just stopped suddenly, she coughed and then it got more violent. Kuki  
dropped to her knees, Wally ran to her and said "you okay?"

She said between breaths "get... Me... A... Napkin..." and  
coughed more

The cat lady tried getting her with her whacked up cats but Wally  
covered her with the mustard gun and just grabbed a cloth

Kuki felt so sick, Wally gave her the cloth and she coughed and  
coughed and finally was done. She looked at it, full of blood... She  
grabbed wallys collar and pulled him down to her height so he could  
see the blood

Wally didn't know what say but "retreat!" and they all looked at him  
like he was crazy, but he just yelled it again practically shouting it

They all ran to the cool bus, kuki was too weak to get up so wally  
groaned and picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could  
dodging the crazy cats and final slamming the door yelling "go go go!"  
to hoagie

Wally took a deep breath an Nigel yelled "what do you think your  
doing! We were winning and you called for a retreat! I am the  
leader, what I say goes. Who gave you permission to call a retreat!"  
Wally got angry at him yelling, kuki popped up "it wasn't his fault!"

"then why did he call a retreat!" Nigel's face wad red from screaming

Wally snapped back out of anger "on account of this!" and showed the  
bloody cloth to him which shut him up "it's kuki's, and I don't know  
what the he'll is wrong. That's just to much blood to cough, so I  
didn't want her hurt in th battle. That's why I called a retreat"  
Wally calmed down

"aww you didn't want to get her hurt" said hoagie all lovey dovey

Everyone gave him a look that was no time for jokes, he mumbled "just  
trying to brighten up the mood..." and drove to the hospital

**Hope you liked the start of it! I will update soon! And don't forget to review!**


	2. News

**chapter 2 News**

**sorry I didn't update soon enough, I've been busy with softball :P but now I have a week off! Yay! So here's the chapter you all waited for!**

**KNDFANGIRL: yes I will UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE, UPDATE SOON! Haha technically I just did so….. peanuts!**

**Imasmurf93: yes how cute huh? I'm a fluffy person!**

**Kndlover: never seen you review before, welcome to the club! Haha!**

**Evemiliana: even Mel cares, that actually says something! Ya, my head hurts from the time warp but it was fun while it lasted! I have heard of Soul Eater, my friend read it and I was like I should read it sometime (if it's a comic, but if it's not then I just made myself look dumb) haha poor Collin but he should care more!**

**Everyone: well that's all the reviewers, enjoy!**

Only a hour passed and nobody left until her parents got there "you  
boy, you helped my daughter" said Mr. Sanban

"yes sir" said Wally shaking his hand, Mr. Sanban grabbed his hand and  
shook it wildly and hard, "oh thank you!" and smiled, Mrs. Sanban  
hugged him. He knows now where kuki got back breaking hugs

"you children must be exhausted" said Mrs. Sanban with a worried look

The rest shook their heads, they were so tired from the battle. It was  
a hard battle and almost won too if it wasn't for the retreat, "you  
kids go home, we got it from here. Thank you for waiting for us" said  
Mrs. Sanban gesturing the door

Everyone left but Wally, he went up to Mr. Sanban "if it's okay with  
you sir, I'd like to stay" he was nervous because Mr. Sanban never  
liked any boy by his kuki

"well... Sure" he made a exception because he saved his daughter

So they waited, the sanban's wanted to hear what happened. But since  
they can't know about KND so he had to mix it up a little. He was  
stupid but a really good liar, "oh well, we were in our tree house and  
we were playing a game. Suddenly kiki started coughing so I got her a  
napkin, once she was done she had blood on it. So I carried her to the  
hospital"

"you carried her?" asked mushi

"ya"

"oh, strong boy" Mrs. Sanban smiled

The doctor came out, and everyone stood up and walked to the doctor.  
The doctor sighed "well after a shot and coughing fits we finally got  
the test results... And we concluded she had TB or tuberculosis"  
everyone's face dropped except wally's he didn't know what TB was  
"what's that?" he said rudely

Doctor kneeled to his height "well little man, it's a infection in the  
lungs that makes you cough up blood" he sounded cheery, he wasn't 4 he  
was 10. (I think that's the definition, cut me some slack if it's wrong)

Wally was ready to kick his shin, until the doctor spoke "she was  
asleep but I think she's up. Has she had a fever, woke up with cold  
sweat, loss of appetite, and weight loss?"

The sanban's looked worried and shook their heads "then it's defiantly  
TB. Those are the signs of TB" said the doctor

They all were horrified, they couldn't believe it. Kuki has TB, oh  
boy... "is there anything you can do?" asked Mrs. Sanban desperate

"well, there is this medicine that she could take. But it's never been  
tested, so she can either try it or hopefully shell recover some how"

"give her the medicine, it's better then having her suffer" said Mr.  
Sanban sternly, "but Kani, it's never been tested!" yelled Mrs. Sanban

"do you want her to die Having her to think that there was nothing we  
could do when we could've!" Mrs. Sanban yelled back

Mrs. Sanban cried silently, the doctor spoke up "you may see her"

They all went in except Wally, the doctor stopped him "sorry little  
man you can't go in, only family"

He turned around "well gee wiz mister, I guess I'll-" he spun around  
quickly and kicked him hard in the shin, "see ya sucker!" and ran in

He saw kuki on the bed, pale, tired, and weak. She turned her head  
slowly and saw wally, she smiled. He couldn't help but look away  
because he was ready to cry. He inhaled a lot of air and went towards  
her, the sanban's were done visiting or they couldn't stand to see her  
in the condition she was in right now

She sat down in the chair next to her "just a fever huh?"

She giggled "ya, well I guess not anymore" she frowned

"I heard they're going to give you this cruddy medicine"

"ya, better then nothing I guess" it was silent

"so what are you going to do to here?"

"I don't know... Watch TV"

He groaned "booorrrrinnng! Here, get in this wheel chair"

She got up slowly and Wally helped her to the wheel chair, she asked  
"why?"

He pushed her suddenly down the hall fast and did honking noises "get  
out of the way! Move!" he jumped up and put his feet in a pouch and  
they both were carried by the wheel chair

"weee!" kuki screamed feeling like a roller coaster and laughing, he  
smiled at her having a good time

He finally stopped after being chased by security, they never were  
caught but it would be good to get them off the trail. They ate ice  
cream at the cafeteria "I'm having so much fun Wally!" she laughed

Just then his watch bleeped "oh crud, dinner" kuki looked sad, he  
helped her to her room and helped her up on her bed. "sorry, I got to  
go for dinner. If I'm late, I'm grounded... Again"

Kuki raised her eyebrow "again?"

"well, I snuck out of my room. Just turn on the TV and parents think  
your never coming out. But if I don't go now then they'll suspect  
something" he was on his way to leaving until she grabbed his hand  
"are you coming back?"

He blushed at her grabbing her hand, he didn't speak until he realized  
she needed a answer "uhhh ya, and I'll get everyone else too!" she  
smiled but coughed. Luckily it was a small one but a little blood came  
out, he gave her a glass of water and left

**Since it was so short I will just put up another chapter! Hope you like this and the next one!**


	3. Whacky Pills

**Chapter 3 Whacky Pills**

**Okay I just finished a book called The Clearing by Heather Davis and it's the best book ever! I really recommend it, it is not a scary story trust me. Not at all, I even got inspiration for a new idea….. so go out and read it, it wont disappoint you! it's one of the best books I read (besides Twilight saga, and if your under 10 then don't read it because it's a teen book)**

Wally kept his promise and came the next day along with the rest of  
the team. They were excited to see her but they saw she went very pale  
and looked a lot thinner, "hey girl! How's the hospital?"

"boring. Until you guys showed up" she gave a weak smile and coughed a  
little, and judging Nigel's reaction he was ready to get the paramedics

"relax Nigel, it was only a little cough" kuki said having a sip of  
water

"only a little cough! Incase you forgot your contagious and a little  
cough can lead to a big one!" he practically yelled

"I haven't forgot..." she mumbled

"your making her worse man! I'll show you to the vending machine..."  
Abby dragged him out

"so how you feeling?" asked hoagie sitting on her bed

"crummy" she laid back with her arms crossed

"that bad huh?" he said

"ya! My roommate is a old lady, and she checked out yesterday!" she  
yelled in frustration

"you mean she was released from the hospital?"

"no I mean dead"

"oh boy, that would've been great for a joke but I don't want to  
disrespect the dead..." he sighed and looked away but looked back at  
kuki with the corner of her eye and they both laughed hard

Wally feeling jealous broke them up "he he he" he said sarcastically "we  
get it" he gave hoagie a glare

"aww is wittle Wally jealwous that I'm spwending more time with kuki?"  
he said in a baby accent

"no... It's just... Your joke wasn't funny"

Kuki butted in "I thought it was"

Wally didn't know how to reply to her but luckily Abby came in and  
saved his butt "I took care of that" she brushed her hands like  
getting off dust

"the vending machine is around the corner, what took you so long?"  
asked Wally

"oh well, we got a little caught up" Abby stared at them and smiled  
remembering that she stole lots of duct tape and tapped him to the  
side of the vending machine and stuffed his mouth full of pretzel sticks

"there is no way he is getting out of this mess" she giggled

"what did you do?" asked kuki ready to hear the answer

"he's stuck on a problem" she laughed

"let me guess... He's stuck to something" said hoagie

"how did you know?"

"I'm the king of jokes, when you say tied in a joke then they're tied  
to something. In this case you said stuck so he's stuck to something"  
hoagie said like he just solved Einstein's equation

"wow hoagie you actually made sense" said Wally

Kuki laughed but ended up having a coughing attack, she had trouble  
breathing and signaled to call the doctor quick. Abby whacked her hand  
on the button, as she was doing that her heart monitor was beeping  
like crazy (can that happen when you have TB?)

The doctors and nurses ran in to see what's the matter and the doctor  
yelled to the kids "get out now!"

The nurse closed the curtain for privacy, the kids ran out of the room  
by the judge of the doctors tone. Wally hasn't been so scared in his  
life, he didn't know what was scarier... Kuki's coughing up blood  
attacks or just seeing what Abby can do with duct tape

They ran by the vending machine and saw Nigel were people can barely  
see him unless they went into that little nook to get to him. The two  
boys were amazed by her work while Nigel's face was red from shouting  
at them but couldn't form words so it was all muffled

"listen boss, kuki is having a bloody cough attack and that's why we  
ran out here. Not because so we can get you down" she smirked

Nigel couldn't believe that Abby would do this to their leader, he  
went even redder and shouted even louder but again it was muffled. The  
guys snickered and the nurse came out "you may see her, she's on some  
medication that makes you whacky so be careful" and she left

"kuki?" called hoagie once he turned into her room

"hey! Your that blue rainbow monkey from marshmallow land!" she  
pointed out and laughed

"she has lost it..." he whispered to Abby, she nudged him to be quiet

"look! It's a ham!" she poked Abby "how do you maintain your shape ms.  
Hammy?" she poked at Abby all curious

Everyone was ready to burst out laughing from what kuki was saying  
"ms. Hammy? Is it because I had ham for lunch?" she smelled herself  
and shrugged

Hoagie had a idea and had a sinister look on his face "oh kuki" she  
turned to him with her head going in a circle

"yes my blue rainbow monkey?" for a moment he acted like it was her  
pet name for him so he was weirded out but it was the pill of whatever  
and went on with it "which rainbow monkey is your favorite one?"

"the orange beat down one"

"why?"

"because it reminds me of Wally, it orange like his favorite color,  
and it's been threw a lot and hasn't ripped yet! So it's also tough  
like him!" she pulled him close "you got that down for your rainbow  
monkey magazine?"

He bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh in her face but once she let go he  
laughed so hard and so did Abby. Wally blushed really red and beamed  
at them "that's cruel!"

"but it's fun!" said hoagie threw his tears

"so? It's mean!" he turned away, "it is, we should stop" Abby was  
serious

"oh c'mon, give it a try. Is there something that you've always wanted  
to ask her without her dodging the bullet?" he pointed to her

"I guess..." said Abby, hoagie snapped back "now's your chance" and  
he pushed her right up to kuki

She looked at Wally and he gulped, "kuki, how much do you like Wally?"

She laughed "a whole lot silly! We're best friends!"

"ya but do you like like him?"

Kuki smiled "yes I do, he's so cute with his blonde hair, green orb  
eyes, and his accent is so to die for!" she told everyone to lean in,  
especially Wally "but don't tell Wally!" she held he finger up to her  
lip and went "shhhh"

Wally was so red you couldn't tell where his eyes, mouth, nose,  
anything! Hoagie said imitating kuki "his accent is so to die for!  
Good question Abby!"

"ya, but I'm not proud of doing it... I don't want to be match maker"  
she mumbled but really on the inside she loved what she heard

"woah, woah, woah. Matchmaker? Me and kuki will never be together" he  
backed up

They gave him a dumb look "are you kidding?" they said together

"it's the pill or whatever crux they put in her! She thought you were  
a rainbow monkey!" he pointed at hoagie then at Abby "and she thinks  
your a ham!"

They looked down and kicked their shoes "ya, maybe..." said Abby

"or maybe not! You don't know!" said hoagie

"and neither did you" said wally

"when did you become a smarty pants?" asked Abby

"I don't know... Wait, I've always been smart!" he gave her a weird  
look

She noogied his head "sure you are champ"

Then Nigel came in "Abby you do a too good of a tapping job, it took a  
power saw to get threw all of that tape that you put on me" he was  
eating the pretzels that were shoved in his mouth

"I need a lot of tape that needed to hold your big butt" the guys  
snickered

"how many rolls? 10? Still not enough!" hoagie said in joy and  
everyone laughed

"c'mon guy... It's not funny... Tell me what happened to kuki"

Wally tried to tell what happened but because he was laughing so hard  
he couldn't so Abby did and Nigel stomped the ground "awww, I miss  
everything! Put it could just be the pill" said Nigel

"that's what I said!" yelled Wally

Then the nurse came in "sorry kids, visiting time is over and kuki  
will be knocked out cold soon from the pill"

"why did you give her the pill?" asked Nigel

"we always give it to her, because she always fights with us for this  
experimental pill. She when we give her this whacko pill she gladly  
takes the other one"

"isn't that a lot of pills?" asked hoagie, it was 14 pills a week!

"no, it's completely safe" the nurse gave a nervous smiled

"but the exponential pill is experimental, so you don't know it's safe"  
said Abby

The nurse didn't know what else to say and looked around the room  
nervously and said quickly, "visiting hours are over, and kuki needs  
her sleep! Out, out, out!"

Crazy kuki caught hold of wally's hand with great speed and force, did  
she have a grip or what? She forcefully pulled his head down to her  
level and did he force hurt or what? Once he was at her level he  
rubbed his sore head but she whispered in his ear "I love you..." she  
giggled and just went knocked out Wally walked out confused

**Review please! Oh and you can vote if you want (but it's not mandatory…) and have you noticed that last chapter she took his hand too? I really need to stop that**


	4. Soccer Apprentice

**Chapter 4 Soccer Apprentice**

**Sorry my itouch is being stupid so I cant write or reply the reviews! :p but I will next time, oh and I was watching Family Guy and the woman that plays that baby Lidia is the also the voice of numbuh 362! You can look up who Lidia is if you don't know who she is on Family Guy**

The rest went to the tree house, Wally the whole ride back had this  
weird look on his face. Hoagie waved his hand in front of his face to  
get his attention "hellooooo, earth to sexy Australian"

Wally looked at him with a look "what!"

Hoagie laughed "haha just kidding, but that's what kuki would've said I  
bet" and he gave him a smirk and cocked a eyebrow

Wally punched him hard "shut up! No she wouldn't"

Hoagie rubbed his arm and winced, Abby put her head phones in so she  
can drown out their noise. But Wally had something on his mind, he  
tapped Abby "hey, uhhh Abby?"

She pulled them out "ya?"

He played with his hands "umm can I talk to you privately?"

She smiled "sure" and led him to his room, hoagie said quietly "going  
to do a little girl talk girlfriend?"

Abby whacked him "he's the manliest man I've ever seen! Unlike you,  
fool..." she walked off

She closed door "what's up?"

He blushed "crud, I feel like a sheila" **(who even started the whole  
Shelia thing?)  
**  
"that's okay, everyone needs to talk sometimes. Even guys" she felt  
bad, he knew he wanted to talk bit didn't look like a sissy

"okay well at the hospital-" Abby butted in "if this is about what  
Abby did, she's sorry"

"no, no that's not it... While we were walking out she told me she  
loved me. But I'm so confused"

"Abby thought you would like that?"

"well, I don't know if she means it. She was whacked up you know?"  
Wally really opened up

"I've never seen you so soft Wally" she poked his stomach to show he  
was soft, he turned away and blushed "and girls like that, I know kuki  
would" she smirked

"well Abby just has to say this, you need to find out for yourself.  
Once you see her tomorrow then ask her"

"ya, thanks Abby" he walked out "but if you tell anyone about this,  
I'll get back at you!" she shut the door on him "ya, ya"

Wally had a soccer game that night and left to get ready, this was  
common for wally. 3 times every week he would go to a game,  
tournament, or practice. Oddly he was the only one who did a sport in  
the sector

He tied his cleats and hopped in the car and his father drove him off  
"okay sport, your time to shine!"

"I always 'shine' pop, I'm the best on the team!" Wally grumbled

"of course sport! I know that, just do your best. After all something  
good could happen" he gave his son a look

"ya ya pop..." Wally got out of the car and slammed the door

There he saw Freddie Vanguchie one of the greatest soccer players, why  
was he at his boring soccer game? Wally tried to ignore him during  
warm up but couldn't, so just did his best like what his dad said

Wally played a terrific game, they won 7-1. His father met him after  
the game and rubbed the top of his sweaty head "nice game sport!"

Then Freddie came up to him "extraordinary game kid! I haven't seen a  
kid with that great of foot work since... Me!" he laughed, Wally  
fake laughed because it would make him happy

"kid, would you like to be my apprentice?" Wally went bug eyed and  
looked at his dad for approval, and he shook his head

"sure" Wally smirked

"ahhh I knew a kid like you couldn't resist!" Freddie gave him a peck  
on each cheek. Apparently wherever Freddie was from, it was okay to do  
this

Wally immediately wiped his cheeks and Freddie gave him his card "I'll  
call you for your first game, practice is tomorrow at 10"

Wally butted in "10 am?"

Freddie laughed "he's funny too! Of course boy, what do you think?"

WAlly fake giggled "he, ya, he he"

He got in the car and his dad said "good job son! Blah, blah, blah"

Wally zoned him out thinking wait was he going to do about kuki? She  
would be okay with him missing one day right?

Well it was the next day and kuki just waited in her room, for  
Wally... "he should be here any minute" she thought over and over  
from the past 2 hours he was late

She watched TV with no one to talk to, all day... He finally showed  
up at 3 pm. "kuki I'm so sorry I'm late! But I had soccer practice"

She looked at him curious "you don't have another soccer day right  
after a day of soccer"

"ya, but this really famous soccer player took me as his apprentice!  
It was a hard practice but this is a great opportunity for me!" he was  
so happy, so excited, she couldn't stay mad

"that's great" she did a toothy smile

"no, I need to make it up to you" he thought

"that's okay Wally. I'm just glad your-" she coughed, he gave her a  
glass of water. She smiled for thanks, she looked ghostly pale now

"so I see they're still giving you 7 pills a week" he leaned back  
frustrated

She shook her head, he kicked the Wall "god! Don't those idiot doctors  
realize that the experimental pill is making you worse?"

"no Wally... My coughing has gone down" she smiled trying to find the  
positive

"you try to find the positive but it's not kuki! Wake up and see that!"  
he yelled

"so what do you want me to think! I'm going to die? Because I know I  
will, I want a happy life until then!" she screamed

"kuki that's not what I meant" he calmed down

"yes it is, it's exactly what you meant. Congratulation on your soccer  
thing, I'm happy for you" she turned to look at the TV

The nurse came in "excuse me, you must go now. Visiting hours ended 30  
minutes ago"

"why didn't you kick me out?" he asked

"I thought you need it" she smiled and led him out

Wally finally got to the tree house and threw his stuff at the wall,  
Abby noticed he was here "how'd it go with kuki"

He was at the door and put his hand on the frame "it never  
happened... In fact she hates me right now" he didn't bother to turn  
around

"you going back tomorrow and try again?"

"I'm going back for kuki's sake, but I'm not trying again" he walked away

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! And review and vote!**


	5. Nothing is as it Seems

**Chapter 5 nothing is as it seems**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I don't like this chapter because of the end to it, but maybe it'll be different for you**

**KNDFANGIRL: don't all foreign guys with their greetings seem weird? Oh and some fluff will happen, just I got to figure out when**

**Roscieee: thanks and welcome to the review club **

**Stives117: me too! He's so funny and hot (even if he is a cartoon) and welcome to the review club! **

**Imasmurf93: Kuki won't die…. Or will she duh duh duuuuh**

**Numuh6: I know right? Doctors can be crazy at times and welcome to the review club **

**Evemiliana: haha I love ISA-CHOP it's so funny, I can see Isa just take a book out of nowhere and just whack someone. Aww poor Collin already got 5, that must really hurt**

Wally went to Freddie then right after to kuki, he was late and sure  
she was upset but she understood. The whole gang decided to vist kuki

"hey kuki, how's it hanging?" asked Abby

"oh same old, same old" said kuki

"we have a surprise for you" said hoagie

She leaned up quickly "really! What!"

Everyone looked at each other, "well, the nurse said for this one time  
you can come out with us to the beach!" said Nigel

"really! Oh, I hope I don't get you guys sick..." she bit her lip

"your not going to get us sick" said Wally

"how do you know?"

"because I'm smart like that"

She rolled her eyes "whatever you say..."

"kuki chances are your going to get on of us sick-" but was cut off by  
Abby dragging him and getting the last of the duct tape

"no! Not the tape, anything but that! No please!" Abby was dragging  
him by the collar out the door, kuki tried to laugh but was bummed at  
what Nigel said

"I got to see this!" said Wally and ran out the door

Kuki noticed hoagie stayed "aren't you going to see Abby tape Nigel?"

"what he said to you, I figure you need cheering up" he smiled

"thanks, but would cheer me up is Nigel to eat his words!"

"that's what I'm talking about! c'mon, I'll help you up" he helped her  
sit up and stand up

But she hasn't moved (except for bathroom) in weeks and plus she was  
really weak. As she stood up she fell light headed on hoagie, they  
fell down making it look weird

And on cue Abby and Wally walked in, hoagie said "well this is  
awkward..."

"WHAT THE CRUD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" shouted Wally

Hoagie helped kuki up "this isn't what it looks like" said kuki, then  
hoagie thought about it and whispered to her "it's exactly what it  
looks like..."

It really didn't look good for them, "ya it looks exactly what it  
looks like boy! Don't try to get out of it!" shouted Abby

"Abby-" kuki tried to butt in Abby yelled at her "I don't want to hear  
it from you!"

"Abby, your taking this way to serious. She's sick, since she was so  
weak she fell" explained hoagie

"or you fell on her!" yelled hoagie

"nah-uh! Kuki is a man stealer like that!" yelled back Abby

"man stealer? He's not even yours!" yelled back Wally

Abby was speechless, she turned around "Wally, it was a complete  
accident I swear!" said kuki for plea

"no kuki, I was hoping for... Never mind" he looked away, hoagie tried  
to talk Abby out of her anger

She grabbed his hand "what?"

"I wanted to tell you that I like you, a lot. But you obviously don't  
feel the same way" he walked out and slammed the door

Abby shook her head and gave hoagie a hug, she walked to kuki with a  
smile "sorry for snapping at ya like that"

Kuki sucked up her tears "it's... Okay" and Abby left

Hoagie patted her back "don't worry, you'll think of a way to get him  
back" and gave her a reassuring smile

"one can only hope" and he left, once he did kuki broke down kneeling  
on the floor crying

Hoagie ran to catch up with Abby and help get Nigel back down. Wally  
got a call "ya...okay... Be right there" he hung up "that was my  
coach, I have to practice my penalty kicks for tomorrow"

"didn't you just get... Ugh... Done with soccer?" asked Abby while  
pulling Nigel down

"ya, but tomorrow I have this important game or something" he shrugged

"man that sucks" said hoagie helping Abby

"whatever..." and rolled his eyes collecting his stuff

"look Wally, it was a total misunderstanding. You know how sick kuki  
is and how weak she is. She fell, you have to understand"

Wally signed and turned around "you know hoagie, I'd like to believe  
you but I saw is what I saw. My eyes don't deceive me"

"Wally-"

"go away" Wally walked on and saw kuki kneeling on the floor crying  
her eyes out

He sighed and walked in "I'm going kuki, so bye"

"wait Wally! I swear it was a accident!"

"hmm okay"

"wait, I heard that you didn't believe hoagie. Why do you believe me  
all of a sudden?"

He held her hand "because I like you kuki, and I know you. You don't  
like hoagie like that plus I don't trust hoagie as mcuh" they laughed, he wiped a tear from her cheek

"aww Wally" she was about to kiss his cheek but pulled back

"what?" he cocked his head confused

"I don't want to get you sick"

"that okay" he kissed her cheek and left "wait! Your not coming to the  
beach?"

He sighed "no, I got practice. But I promise I'll be there tomorrow"

She smiled "okay" and he left with everyone else to the beach!

**Horrible ending, I know right! Okay because I probably wont update tomorrow because it's the 4****th**** of July (red, white, and blue! Go America!) I'm giving another chapter to you all!**


	6. Alexandra

**Chapter 6 Alexandra**

**Warning: this chapter is going to make you cry (probably not but it was worth a shot) and I forgot to say millions of times I don't own the KND or anything that belongs to it, if I did I would have totally made the show Teens Next Door. But it's common sense that I don't own the KND, if you thought I did then you are stupid!**

Wally came running threw everybody in the hospital and finally got to  
kuki's room, he burst threw the doors panting "sorry I'm-"

She didn't turn to look at him "late"

"ya, my game was a little longer then expected but we won" he did a  
smile to get him out of it

"good for you"

"crud, your mad at me"

"I'm not mad, just... Greatly provoked"

"I don't know what the crud that is but I'm guessing it's mad"

"I was alone again today Wally. And for that, your going to pay" she  
turned to him with a evil look

She dialed the phone next to her bed and motioned Wally to come by  
her, he gulped. She talked in the phone "hey mom, Wally here wants to  
hear all about how you got your 5 planters warts removed. Don't leave  
out any detail, especially the 3 one" she gave him the phone and  
watched him suffer threw the agonizing detail

A hour later he hung up with a disgusted face, "your evil"

"don't be late again" she smiled

He smirked "I'll try"

"so... How's your training with what's his face?"

"Freddie, and amazing! He's the best coach anyone can ask"

She shook her head "c'mon, there's someone I want you to meet"

He was nervous "it's not Taylor Lautner is it?"

She laughed "I wish but no. It's a friend I just met"

She dragged him a couple of floors down and went to the little tikes  
room for ill children. She opened the door and there was a little girl  
who looked up and gasped at kuki "cookie!"

Wally looked at her "she still hasn't got my name right. She's only 5"

The little girl gave her a bear hug around her waist because that's  
only wheer she could reach. The girl was of course in a hospital gown  
like kuki, she had pretty sky blue eyes. But she was bald, "hey  
Alexandra!" and kuki hugged her back

"I told you not to call me that!" pouted Alex

"sorry, Alex" kuki gigged, "Alex, this is Wally. The boy I was talking  
about"

She looked at him "why is he so short?"

Wally smirked at the little rascal, "Alex, that's not very nice. Say  
sorry"

She looked at her feet "sorry..."

Wally rubbed her arm "it's okay"

She smiled and ran off to the other kids, kuki sighed "she's my  
inspiration to keep fighting you know"

"what's wrong with her?" he asked

"bone cancer, got it 2 years ago and kept fighting. But sadly unlike  
many kids she's stuck in this prison only able to see her parents for  
hours everyday. It's sad how a child can grow up like that" she  
looked at little Alex playing with a little boy

"she's strong" he sounded dumb, that's the only thing he could think  
of saying. On the inside he felt bad for this girl

"ya, hey Alex! You want to play princess again?" asked kuki

Alex looked up like she won a million bucks, "would I!" she ran to the  
castle and picked out her princess hat and costume

"okay I'm the princess of the whole kingdom! Your the mean evil lady  
and you Mally are the prince to save me!"

"mally?" he whispered to kuki

"she's 5!" she whispered back, he didn't argue. He got it, he had a  
young brother so he new how'd it be

"I banish you to forever in this castle, muahahaha!" said kuki

"no, please!" begged Alex

"fear not, for I will save you! Duh duh duh duuuuh!" she said low and  
heroically

"and what will you plan to do mally?" kuki them made up a fake witch  
voice

"just this" he held up his plastic sword And waved it around

"you fool, it's plastic" said Alex, she sucked the fun out of stuff  
sometimes. But when she did she used her imagination on what it really  
is

"that may be but the evil witch is allergic to plastic!" Wally waved  
it closer

"no, please, anything but that!" she giggled

He pretended to stab kuki in the stomach, instead it stuck between her  
side and her arm, "ack, is see a light! Mother is that you?" said kuki  
and pretended to be dead with her tongue sticking out, Wally chuckled

"come down fair maiden, for I shall whisk you away on my horse"

"what horse"

Wally did a horse sound and she jumped on his back and he galloped  
around the room with her laughing, kuki decided to sit down and watch.  
Once he put down Alex all the other kids came up to him for a piggy  
back ride so Wally gave it to them

Kuki fell asleep until Wally shook her arm, "wake up, I finished  
giving the kids a ride. Time to say bye"

Alex walked up "bye cookie!" she hugged back then Alex hugged Wally  
"bye mally! I had a fun time with you!" she yawned and went to her room

"you know, that name really suits you mally" she laughed as they  
walked out, with the help of Wally of course

"don't push it, only the kid calls me that"

"fine, I'll let you be" the was a silence "mally" she snickered

"what about you?" he made fun of kuki "mother do I see a light?" they  
both laughed, "what I thought I was a great actress!"

"ye you were, I better go. It's getting late, I wonder why the nurse  
hasn't told me visiting hours are over?" he shrugged it off and kissed  
kuki's forehead and left

Over the past few weeks Wally and kuki have been visiting Alex and he  
friends, one day it was different. Wally walked in her room all happy  
until kuki was crying on her bed, "kuki, what's wrong?"

She turned to him, and was crying very hard "it's Alex, she lost her  
battle..." Wally went wide eyed and sat down and held kuki next to him

The whole time while he was there they said memories, laughed, cried,  
awkward, but mostly cried (except Wally) but one that was really sad  
was every time they visited her she counted down the days to her  
birthday, she had a calendar and everything. Her birthday was in 5  
more days but sadly won't be able to celebrate it, she would've been 6

Kuki cried hard and coughed really hard, because she was forced to  
take a pill she got sleepy. She still cried, even the whacky pills  
didn't help, she felt empty without the pretty blue eyed happy girl  
they see run around the room. Before she went to sleep kuki saw Wally  
crying for poor Alexandra

**Okay I just read it again and it totally made me cry! WAAAAAA! *sniff* I will update as soon as I can, don't forget to vote, WAAAAA!**


	7. It's too Late

**Chapter 7 It's too Late**

**Okay I got to say sorry for reviewing late I celebrated 4****th**** of July (which you already know of) and I went to the dunes but I burned my feet on the hot dunes! Ugh I'm never going back on! Well next chapter is last chapter so please vote what should be my new idea?**

**KNDFANGIRL: ya I wanted it dramatic but funny to butter everyone up (ya I said it)and Alex will go to that special place where all those fanfiction chatarachters go when they're dead. And you don't have to review all chapters**

**Evemiliana: I'm so sorry! And poor Collin! I fel so bad! ohhh typing class that sucks sorry about thay**

**Stives117: yes! We will take over the KND show and make it the TND show with ¾ as a couple! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Imasmurf93: nawww some people I know never cry even when their grandma just died, she was right next to her grandma by the cascate (however you spell it) and did nothing, I was like "really!"**

**Rachpop15: okie dokie! (ya I don't really know what else to say) and welcome to the review crew! (oh ya, I rhymed)**

Weeks went by and the doctor came into kuki's room "well kuki, the  
medicine isn't doing much to you so we're going to double you dosage"

Kuki gulped, that meant a lot of pills a week. She thought "if the tb  
doesn't kill me then the pills will"

"wonderful..." said kuki sarcastically

The doctor left and Wally walked in "hey I saw the doctor, good news?"

"no, bad" she sighed

"what?" his heart raced he was so nervous, in her condition anything  
can happen

"they're giving me more pills"

"what! You can barely take what you have right now!" he yelled

"relax, they're trying to cure me. So maybe I'll get healed faster"

He groaned loudly and needed to tell kuki what he needed "umm kuki" he  
sighed

"ya?"

"ummm I have a huge tournament tomorrow, and I won't make it. But  
I'll come the day after, right at 2 pm. I promise" he held up his hand  
for a promise

"but isn't a tournament 2 days?"

"ya, but we're like, the best. So I'll be back before noon" he said  
cockily

She rolled her eyes while smiling "aren't we full of ourselves?"

"it's true, I promise I'll be there" he took her pinky and shook his  
pinky with hers

"okay-" she began to have a cough attack, Wally quickly pressed the  
button and nurses and doctor came

She screamed threw her coughs "stop-no!- no more pills!-"

Wally couldn't Handel her screams and ran out and sat down, the doctor  
came out. "she really had a fight with us, and her request he stopped  
with the whacky pills. Maybe we are giving her too much"

Wally stood up "you think?" and walked past the doctor to kuki

"wow for once I don't feel drowsy" she said smiling

"they finally listened"

"but not for long, they'll give me back the pill in 2 days tops"

"what should we do in the meantime?" Wally sat on her bed

"well Alex is you know... So I really don't know"

Wally looked at his watch "oh man, I got to go!" he gave kuki a peck  
and left  
(okay I had writers block but now I'm okay)

The next day came and of course Wally wasn't there but everyone else  
was, "hey kuki! Where's Wally?" asked Nigel

"he's at a tournament" she said

"I don't know about you, but he's spending a lot of time with soccer"  
said Abby

"well he's sees me every day so it's okay"

They shrugged their shoulders and said "so you ready to go to your  
favorite place?" said hoagie

Kuki looked confused "don't act dumb, the rainbow monkey store! You  
haven't been there in awhile so well buy you a rainbow monkey!" said  
Nigel

"really! Yay!" she got up fast, a little to fast and fell and hoagie  
(again)

"oh Abby sees how it happened now! You okay girl?" she helped up kuki

"ya, ugh. I feel so light headed"

"maybe we shouldn't-" said Nigel but kuki interrupted him "no! I mean  
let's go!"

So off they went and had a blast, kuki picked up every rainbow monkey  
she wanted but was only allowed 1, "awww please, please, pleeeease!"  
she begged

"sorry kuki but we only have enough money for 1, so pick your favorite"

"it's so hard!" she looked at all of them, until she saw the "my  
athlete rainbow monkey"

She dropped all of them that she was holding and walked slowly towards  
it, she looked at a special one with a soccer ball pattern stomach and  
paws, orange, and when you press it it'd shout "goooaaaalll!" it  
totally reminded her of Wally

"I want this one!" she pointed to it

"gee I wonder why?" said hoagie sarcastically, Abby whacked him "okay,  
it's all yours"

"yay!" she cheered and gave it the biggest hug while it shouted goal

It was late and they finally made it back "that is the last time I  
fight with a 5 year old" said Nigel

"I can't believe you lost!" yelled Abby laughing

"hey! He was trying to take the last pair of rainbow monkey underwear-  
I mean rainbow monkey sheets. You needed new ones" he tried to cover  
up his slip up

"ya, sure kuki's sheets" said hoagie snickering

"well I appreciate it" said kuki getting back in her bed

"thank you, well we better go or else our parents will kill us!"

"okay, bye kuki!" they all said and left. Kuki waved bye and slept  
thinking about tomorrow

Well tomorrow came by soon enough and kuki was alone looking at the  
clock hour by hour, it was going by very slow. She couldn't wait to  
show Wally her monkey

Wally was in the middle of the game and it wad getting very hard, it  
was tied and they finally had a break. "coach, I got to go"

"stop right there Wally! We're in a middle of a game, we need you!"

"well someone needs me more"

"stop... Right... There ... You walk out those doors then your  
kicked off the team!" Freddie threatened

Wally sighed and whispered "I'm sorry kuki..." he turned around and  
went past Freddie and got back in the game "that a boy"

Kuki was looking at the clock, 3 o'clock, where is he? She groaned and  
pounded her pillow, she couldn't believe he was late after a pinky  
promise! She soon had a little cough then it became violent and more.  
She couldn't breathe and did her best to press the help button

The doctors came in and tried their best to help, she was coughing up  
blood and couldn't stop coughing. The last thing she saw were the  
doctors trying to help her, and she felt her soft soccer rainbow monkey

Wally came off the field, apparently he made the winning goal but  
sadly was really late for kuki. He ran off but Freddie called "where  
you going! We need to work on your offense!"

"leaving, I stayed for the game. That's what you wanted" he didn't  
turn around

"you can't leave, your career is skyrocketing! If you leave no more  
soccer career for you"

He sighed "you know, I'm tired of being late to my sick friend. Having  
to apologize, hope she forgives me, I'm not even hanging out with my  
friends! Every time I hang out with kuki I have to miss out the fun to  
soccer. I'm tired of it" wally was heading toward the doors

"so what are you doing?" asked Freddie

"something I should've done awhile ago" Wally hissed and walked off

He ran out as hard as he could to the hospital forgetting his ride, he  
could've used it to the hospital. But since he so dense he forgot he  
ran the strait mile to the hospital

He ran inside and saw everybody in the seats, "where's kuki?" he  
asked. But saw Mr. Sanban comforting his wife, mushi confused, Nigel  
looking at his feet his hands together, and hoagie comforting crying  
Abby. Wally got the picture "no... No!" he screamed and ran to her  
room

Then he saw the most horrifying picture, kuki was laying on her bed  
with the sheet over her whole body, especially her face

"no! Kuki!" he tried to go in but it was locked, he kicked the door  
over and over until it finally busted down. He ran in and slowly  
walked toward her, he pulled down the sheet and saw her lifeless face  
hugging the apparent new soccer orange rainbow monkey. He knew it  
symbolized him playing soccer

"kuki?" he whispered "kuki? Kuki please wake up" he shook her, no  
reply "kuki! Wake up! I'm sorry that I was late! I'm sorry!" he  
finally broke down and cried on her stomach and held her hand

"Wally?" it was hoagie

He looked up and saw hoagie standing in the doorway, he was crying  
too. A teardrop escaped his goggles, "look we're all sad about this.  
But she's not coming back"

"yes she will, she's just asleep" he shook her

Hoagie grabbed his hand "stop, she's not asleep either but you are"

**Cliffhanger, dun dun duuuuun! Well please review and vote! =)**


	8. Sick Angel

**Chapter 8 sick angel**

**Yes it is the final chapter, so that means is Kuki really dead? Well, hoagie said last chapter that he is dreaming so no he is not. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Rachpop15: it's sad right? But at least he was dreaming**

**Evemiliana: yay, typing class is over! And I feel bad (again) for making everyone cry! And yes, Freddie is a jerk. Famous people, they're so greedy….. and that's okay if you don't vote, just as long as you tell me it. And haha, Mr. Corner….**

**Stives117: I think we shouldn't in the beginning but he'll come back on a spaceship later so Rachel can be his gf! Oh ya, in the end a huge ending! And I cant call him, I don't know him! (I wish I did though…) is there anyways to contact him!**

**Alapso: did I mention welcome to the review club? If not, then WELCOME! And don't worry you'll be past the cliff hanger**

**Imasmurf93: I'm a huge cliff hanger person, it's pretty funny to see the peoples reaction!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading! Last chapter!**

"what?" whispered Wally, then the whole room disappeared before his  
eyes, they only thing left was him and hoagie

"hoagie, what's going on?" he was nervous

"I'm not hoagie" then he turned into a little girl with neck length  
hair that's black, she had her bangs together in a blue bow and  
hoagies clothes turned into a long white dress

"who are you?" he asked getting closer

"how can you not remember me mally?" she smiled, her voice wad so calm  
and peaceful

"Alexandra?"

"it's Alex! And it's me, but here my hair is back"

"and your older too" he replied

She giggled "ya, I died years ago. But I'm here to tell you that  
everything you just dreamt will come true unless you do something"

"what? I'll do anything! And if you died years ago how come I saw you  
in my dream in the future as a 5 year old?"

"hold your horses, and so I can warn you silly!" she giggled

"okay, what can I do to prevent this"

"kuki's going to get TB but you have to know is that you can't have  
kuki freak out when they give her shots or else they give her those  
whacky pills"

"so?"

"let me finish! Those pills, she's taking way too much of them as you  
noticed. Have her only take the dosage shot and shell be better in 2  
months"

"but the TB killed her, not the pills"

"that's what you think, to hide the mistake doctors just say the  
infection took full affect. But really it was all the pills she took,  
don't let her have any pills"

Wally was shocked "any!"

"I should rephrase that, let her only take the dosage shot and pills,  
not the whacky ones because it only makes her worse and if she looks  
worse then they'll double the dosage which mean" she moved her hand  
across her neck and made a "blech..." sound

"okay so goal is to have her get over her fear of needles, then no  
whacky pills, then no death got it. Wait why do you care?"

"bye mally, and good luck" she soon disappeared and the room was  
getting dark

"wait! How do you know! Who are you!" he shouted

Until he woke up in cold sweat and nigel's voice could be heard to  
meet in the meeting room. It was just like his dream, he just played  
it threw

Once he was there he saw kuki falling asleep and shook her "you get  
some sleep, obviously your tired" he smiled

She whispered "what got into you?"

"trust me, you don't want to know" she walked off, "umm kuki, where do  
you think you're going?" asked Nigel on the mic, kuki was about to  
answer but Wally did "she didn't get sleep, I thought she needed it.  
If she doesn't sleep now, she might fall asleep while battling. And  
I'm staying here too"

"Wally you can't-" said Nigel but Wally butted in "I have to, trust me"

"aww Wally cares" said hoagie while making a kissing face "ya I do"  
said Wally which shut hoagie up

Wally went into kuki's room and said "you okay?"

"ya I'm fine why?"

"just curious..." he sat down on her bed

"okay what's the deal?"

"what?"

"yesterday you were being a jerk now today your being kind"

"well, I changed a little"

"oh Wally I-" she started coughing and Wally called 911 immediately

The ambulance came immediately and took her away before she coughed too  
much blood. He rode with the ambulance to the hospital and the sanban's  
came in and had the same conversation like his dream. Eventually the  
rest of sector V came

"Wally are we glad you stayed behind" said Nigel

"ya, boy are we happy!" said Abby, of course they stayed for hours but  
left like expected and the doctor came out

He went up to him and of course they had the same conversation, Wally  
got bored of this repeating so he skipped ahead once the doctor went  
down his height. Before the doctor could say anything he said "I know  
what tuberculosis is, a infection in the ribs that makes you cough up  
blood now move!" the doctor was impressed until he got kicked in the  
shin by Wally

He ran to kuki "hey kuki"

"hey Wally, when you called 911 it seems like you knew I was coughing  
up blood"

"ya, well I just figured" he didn't want to tell her the story

"kuki you can't be afraid of needles, no doubt they're going to give  
you a shot"

She started freaking out "a shot! Where! No, please!"

"kuki, shots are nothing. They're just a pinch and just squeeze this"  
he held up the soccer rainbow monkey

"Wally, it's perfect!" she grabbed it and squeezed it "when did you get  
it?" she smiled

"apparently the hospital gift shop carries rainbow monkey's" he blushed

"Wally, I love this present. This will help me get over needles, why  
are you so concerned with me and needles?"

"trust me, it'll all go downhill if you make the doctors give you a  
pill to make you stop freaking out" he held her hand

"Wally, you're really sweet. I really-"

Wally interrupted her "like you too" then he pecked her on the lips

"wow Wally, your such a softy" she poked him

"trust me, once this is over I'm not going to be such a softy" he  
smiled "I'll be here every day, promise"

A Month went by and decided to miss the game with Freddie coming so he  
never met Freddie which meant more time with kuki and friends. He went  
into her room one day and saw her standing there smiling "kuki your  
standing by yourself!" he smiled

"I'm cured!" she squealed, he smiled widely and laughed in joy. He  
picked her up and spun her around "that's great so you can leave!"

"ya!"

"by the way, when we wished on that star. What did you wish for?"

"to spend more time with you... And apparently it came true" they  
smiled and walked out hand in hand

**I know it was short but I wanted to end it and get to my next idea (I know I go quick don't I?) well now vote for my next story!**


End file.
